noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
NORAD Tracks Santa Videos - 1965 to 2001 - Full Video Clips
Santa Cam and Related Videos for NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa website Videos webpage is updated, generally each hour, to show a Santa Cam video of a CGI-rendered Santa flying over major cities in the different time zones where it is midnight. The videos feature a voiceover, that is typically done by NORAD staff, explaining Santa's location with facts about Santa and the country and city which Santa has just visited. The locations of some of the Santa Cam videos have changed over the years. Before December 2009, there were generally 24 to 25 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. Under each year is a table of locations of the Santa Cam videos posted for that year at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage with links to the Santa Cam video clips (where available). Then each year has a comment on which Santa Cam video locations changed (additions, updates, and deletions) from the prior year. Past Highlights 1997 to 2001 Other places shown on Santa Cam by NORAD Tracks Santa during the years 1997 thru 2001 included: 1) Santa Claus approaching the Statue of Liberty on Christmas Eve of 2001, 2) the Three Pyramids and the Sphinx in Giza, outside Cairo, Egypt, 3) the ruins of the ancient Mayan civilization in Palenque, Mexico, 4) Santa flying by the Russian space station, Mir over Australia, 5) the Washington Monument on the National Mall in the US Capitol, Washington, DC, 6) the O'Hare International Airport, Chicago, Illinois, and 7) the Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. approaching the Statue of Liberty on Christmas Eve of 2001. ]] | image2 = Palenque Mexico – Dec 2000.jpg | width2 = 200 | alt2 = | caption2 = The ruins of the ancient Mayan civilization in Palenque, Mexico. | image3 = Mir – Dec 1999.jpg | width3 = 200 | alt3 = | caption3 = Santa Claus flying by the Russian space station, Mir over Australia on Christmas Eve of 1999. }} | image2 = Chicago IL – Dec 2000.gif | width2 = 200 | alt2 = | caption2 = The O'Hare International Airport, Chicago, Illinois. | image3 = Petronas Twin Towers - Malaysia – Dec 2000.gif | width3 = 200 | alt3 = | caption3 = The Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. }} 2001, 2000, and 1999 Videos Thanks to Lt.Col.(Retired) Jamie Robertson, CD, former Deputy Director of NORAD's Public Affairs (1997 - 2001), for his contribution in December 2011 of the 2000 NORAD Tracks Santa (with interviews) video clips to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community. The December 2000 NORAD Tracks Santa video clips are the same for years 1999, 2000, and 2001 for these reasons: 1) the transition from IBM to America Online, Inc. (AOL) in the year 2000 NORAD Tracks Santa season, and 2) the challenges NORAD had in organizing and conducting the 2001 NORAD Tracks Santa season, while also overseeing Operation Noble Eagle and other efforts in the immediate aftermath of the September 11, 2001 attacks. 1999 In 1999, the Santa Cam locations for Santa's journey were: Because of possible upcoming Y2K (Year 2000) issues on Christmas Eve of 1999, and to ensure that children and the young at heart world-wide could monitor Santa Claus activity on Christmas Eve, which was one one of the largest waves of Santa Claus sightings in the 20th century, space.com and NORAD prepared a special CD-ROM in advance of Santa Claus' Christmas Eve journey. This CD-ROM featured high-resolution, audio-enhanced movies and telemetry data of his journey and included all the Santa Cam videos of his 1999 visits. Space.com distributed the CD-ROMs for a nominal shipping fee, after one ordered these CD-ROMs from its website. At this point, in the 21st century, these 1999 NORAD Tracks Santa season CD-ROMs are probably a collector's item. 1998 1997 In 1997, the first season that NORAD broadcast Santa's journey on the World Wide Web and the internet, the Santa Cam locations for Santa's journey were: 1965 References Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki